Dragon Hero: Rise of the God of Destruction
by Kiba-avalon
Summary: A child of Bahamut and Tiamet choose to become mortal to ensure the fulfillment of a prophecy. Why did this child do such a thing? What caused Bahamut and Tiamet to start thier fighting? The only thing i can say is this is going to be interesting, thats for sure. Also rated M till i figure out what to actually label it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

** Dragon Hero**

****Disclaimer: I do not Own Divine Divinity or any other game, book, movie, manga/anime. They belong to there respective creators.

Prologue: Universal Poem of Prophecy

When the cosmos was created, an immortal was born. This immortal became a being of creation and from itself the many worlds came to be. Over time as this immortal watched all, it created three other beings that were also immortal, they each took on a form of their own choosing, though they would always control a certain aspect of life. These beings became known as the three great dragon gods; Io, the dragon of neutrality, stood for the symbol of equality and became known as the perfect being; Tiamet, the dragonness of evil, stood for everything selfish and became known as the Dragon goddess; Bahamut, the dragon of good, stood for all those who truly put forth their life for others and became known as the Dragon God.

These three together rivaled the immortal in power and were equal in all aspects. They were created to stop the immortal should it ever decide to destroy it's creation. After a long time of peace the immortal decided to test his creations and gave birth to a being known as Chaos. The immortal gave it power equal to itself and thus while in a weakened state, it's own child seal it using it's own power. Realizing what had been done the three divine beings attacked Chaos, and from this battle gave birth to the many creatures that now inhabit the world.

This battle raged for eons as neither side was capable of stopping the other. It wasn't until Bahamut and Tiamet used a combined attack, empowered with their blood, that a new being came into existence. This being was the combined force of good and evil and stood amongst the war-torn battlefield did a solution come to Io. Giving the new being a bit of it's power, the child of Bahamut and Tiamet, sealed Chaos away. This brought peace for the divine beings and for a time good and evil got along. It wasn't until Io received a prophecy, written in the form of a poem did the child decide to take action.

Let lose the dragon within,

and let sore your fleeting heart;

alone the human stands,

until thy will shows through;

when the sun and moon do meet,

a shadow shall fall upon the world;

nine creatures are born from the shadow,

brought together by a immortal;

upon the crimson sky,

a emerald jewel shall shine;

forced to chose a path,

trapped upon the gate;

oh woe is the heart,

stuck upon the frozen world;

A light shall shine in all it's glory,

bringing together all who believe;

to the forgotten realm,

with wings of darkness shall thee fly;

a soul that guides thy way,

a warrior shall arise;

to prove that evil is a way,

that all shall soon see;

is but one way,

to chose a life of solitude;

when a spirit soars,

with nothing but it's conflict;

a hero shall emerge,

from all the worlds thee travel's;

to once more have his humanity,

overcome with the greatest of spirits;

sing, oh graceful hybrid,

to become what you were meant to be.

Telling Io it's plan, the child asked Io to never tell it's parents what it planned to do and though hesitant, Io agreed on the stipulation that should something happen it would reawaken the child. The child agreed for it knew it was young and would tend to make mistakes. The child's last act, before becoming a mortal was to grant mortals, regardless of race; the gift to acquire dragon form and power, which can only be granted by the dragons themselves. Then the child disappeared not realizing that it was the only one keeping the balance.

At the child's disappearance, the entire cosmos shattered and thus the dimensions were formed. Many beings didn't realize that this had even happened and continued on with their daily lives, while those that did quickly found a way to travel to the other dimensions in hope of find the cause. The three great divine beings also split to be able to watch these worlds, this also caused Bahamut and Tiamet to start fighting, believing that the other caused their child's disappearance. Io could only watch on from from his realm as the peace shattered, knowing full well that the seal on Chaos was weakening and choose to use it's power to hold the seal together for as long as the seal lasted.

What did the Child of Bahamut and Tiamet know that even Io, couldn't see within the prophetic poem? Why did the child become mortal? Why did the child's disappearance cause the cosmos to shatter? What did Chaos have to do with this? What truly caused Bahamut and Tiamet to start fighting?


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

I do not own Divinity 2: Dragon Knight Saga, Legend of Zelda, or anything other thing that belongs to their appropriate owner. I just own the creation of my character.

Chapter 1: Dragon Knight's Path - Awakening

"I'm telling you that the time has come Lucian, to talk to the only hope of Rivellon, nay the entire cosmos. We must alert him to the truth about Damian and see if he'll take the journey. I know he will understand; after all he helped free you while destroying both Ygerna and Behrlihn. You watched him do it, you saw that he is capable of beating all odds. All we need is to see if he will go through with traveling the dimensions." Said an old man, who's blue clothing and hat showed he was a wizard. The man this wizard was talking to, Lucian sighed, before saying, "Alright we'll see if he'll listen, Zandalor. If he chooses not to then we'll leave and never ask another person again." "Alright, I'll agree to that stipulation only cause I know he'll surprise you." Stated the old now known as Zandalor, who seemed to smile as they walked through the city of Aleroth.

_Elsewhere_

You could hear several people arguing as they came up on a flat rock that rose up without any rope. When it stopped the people moved of while still arguing, only to stop talking when they came around to the throne room. "Arguing amongst each other gets us nowhere I hope you three do realize this even if it does help to release some of your pent up emotion." Stated a figure in armor as he came through a doorway that closed on it's own. The three figures jumped and turned toward the figure, as one said, "My lord, Dragon Knight. We're sorry if you could hear us, it's just we don't know what to agree on and came here in hopes that you could help us." The figure now known as Dragon Knight just chuckled, as he continued his way to his newly acquired throne. "I'm just a newborn compared to my ancestors, so call me Aramil. Now how may I help you three, for how loud your voices were you could have woken the dead?" Stated Aramil, as he sat down upon the throne, while looking at the three people.

"My lord, Aramil. I and my companions are wondering if you could see which one of us, is a better sales person. You see we've come upon a good amount of material and we seek to find who is better at selling, protecting, and I believe the new word would be advertising." Stated a fairly young man, who seemed to be in his early thirties. Standing beside him are a young woman and old another young man, both who were nodding there heads at his words. Closing his eyes, Aramil went through they're minds to see who would be better those areas of expertise.

Opening his eyes, Aramil looked at each of them in turn, then smiled and said, "The young woman is better suited for advertising, while the man beside her is better at protecting your establishment, you good sir would be better at selling though I should tell you that you should be careful on your prices otherwise you'll get very few customers for your business. Though I'll let you know that this is just a suggestion and that you can still bicker back and forth between each other." Their mouths dropped in surprise at how quickly he seem to have come to a decision. "Uh, thank you my lord, we'll do as you suggested and hope you have a good day." With that said they went back to the flat rock and went down.

A sigh could be heard from Aramil as he relaxed in the throne, before tensing and grabbing a hand that came around his throne to grab him. "You know, Sassan. I know you like to surprise me then take me to the bedroom for an explicit time, but I have a little more important things to do at the moment." Stated Aramil, as he smiled at the women he pinned to the floor. The woman named Sassan, smiled and said, "Can't help it my lord. Ever since you've returned and the Damned One has long since been silent for the past ten years, my womanly needs have been going into overdrive." They both laughed into the silence as they wrestle with each other for a good amount of time.

They both finally stopped as Sassan need to catch her breath and Aramil was needed to check on the progress of a certain project of his. As he walked back to the throne, he accessed his magical power and called to the magic of this world. Not even a second later, a great amount of magical energy gather in front of him and took the form of a very beautiful-exotic woman. She had Emerald-green hair, with chocolate skin and her clothes resembled a dress made of leaves that seemed to sway with an unknown wind. _"You called for me, Dragon Knight?"_ said a angelic voice, from this woman. "I was just seeing if we can continue with creating my own floating fortress? As well as connect it to this dimension, or more importantly to the battle tower?" Asked Aramil, unsure if she was willing to actually work on their small project.

_"Ever since you've come to this place and became the master you've advanced far faster than even Maxos students. You even treat others, including me with respect and even go so far as to talk to me, in which Maxos only did that when he needed to ask me about certain things. As far as I am concerned you **are** the only person **I** would ever help. Add in the fact that the Island has flourished into an even greater place and I'm sure the many inhabitants that survived Damian's poison would definitely help you if you asked. So the question is not **would** I help you; but **do** I wish to help, in which case, yes I do." _Stated the woman as she looked at Aramil, with a serious expression on her face.

Chuckling, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Aramil couldn't help but be embarrassed and thus turned a light shade of red. Shaking his head, Aramil smiled and said, "Well then lets get started." Thus Aramil started concentrating and the floating woman put her hand upon his shoulder, while the rocks that surrounded the tower began to congregate together around a big island that floated a few yards away from the tower. They melded and shifted, as they became a part of the island and the fortress came to be afterward. Just as they finished and they're concentration slowly relaxed, Aramil felt a sudden euphoria and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

_Within Aramil's Mind_

_As he floated within what seemed to be an endless see of colors, Aramil heard voices, each talking to amongst each other as if trying to have their voice herd. Then a platform came into view completely made of white and as he floated onto it, he brought his feet forward intent on making his sure he landed safely. Looking around as he landed, Aramil heard the voices start to fade, only to be replaced with a voice of power saying, **"This is my vassal. The one I became in order to gather the necessary power to fight against Chaos, the Demon God."** A snort came from this voice that seemed to echo everywhere. **"Well as you humans say; it could be worse. I'll need you to become me child, Chaos must be completely destroyed if we wish to free the true being of our cosmos. I hope you are ready for a challenge, cause that is what will bring you to your ultimate destiny, your ultimate fate. Prepare for the final battle that will surely be the only cause of destruction should you not."** With that the colors that surrounded Aramil, as the voice gave one last warning before he regained conscious, **"Should you chose not to heed my warnings and take on the tasks that will come; All will be lost."**_

_Back inside the battle tower, within Aramil's bedroom_

"What caused our lord to collapse, Lady Sentinel?" Asked Sassan, as she took care of Aramil. The floating woman now called Lady Sentinel said, _"I don't know. One second we were slowly allowing ourselves to loose concentration, then a second later I loose all connection with him and he collapses. All I know is that whatever happened deals with him personally and thus he must overcome it."_ They both looked at each other as they're worry for Aramil increased, until he began to stir, which of course alerted them to his awaken. As they turned to see him, they gasped as lines glowed upon him. The lines seem to connect to circles that appeared with the lines and as they watched the lines connected from two circles on each leg and arm, from one on his forehead and straight to one on his chest; right between his manly breasts.

As Aramil's eyes opened, he could tell that his tired body, wasn't tired anymore though he did have a massive headache that caused him to groan. Looking around he noticed Sassan and Lady Sentinel looking at him in what appeared to be shock. He tried to open his mouth to speak, only to croak as he found that he was extremely thirsty for some reason. Concentrating he held his hand out and willed his magic to summon a glass of water, only to recoil in surprise as it appeared in his hand not a second later. Blinking rapidly, Aramil thought for a second that he had gained a new ability but shrugged and down the water. With his throat now calmed, Aramil once again decided to ask his question, "What's wrong Sassan, Lady Sentinel?" Startled out of they're shock they both suggested for him to go and look at himself in the full body mirror. Shrugging at they're cryptic suggestion, Aramil did just that, only to scream in surprise at the new addition to his appearance.


End file.
